Mi sombra
by himepeti
Summary: Ella no sabía que no estaba sola, jamás imaginó que cada paso estaba siendo vigilado y mucho menos lo que aquel chico tenía planeado... ADVERTENCIA: Contiene violación... Los personajes le pertenencen a Kishimoto, la historia es mía.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi sombra**

 **Advertencia: El siguiente oneshot encontraran una violación, si el tema les desagrada o tienen algún conflicto al respecto les recomiendo que no lo lean.**

-¿Tienes todo?—Hinata sonrió a la mujer castaña que se lo cuestionó, el taxi en que ambas mujeres viajaban se acercaba a su domicilio.

La chica Hyuga de dieciocho años asintió con una sonrisita y posó sus ojos lunas en la ventanilla, tras el cristal, afuera los edificios de apartamentos y tiendas pasaban lentamente. Antes de doblar en la esquina, observó una figura masculina enfundada en ropa negra, no le prestó atención y volvió a mirar a su representante.

-El próximo viernes tendrás la pasarela en el Imperial—Anunció la mujer mayor revisando su agenda electrónica.

-Entonces solo tendré un par de días para descansar—Respondió la peliazul acariciando su larga cabellera—Estoy agotada, ese viaje a Paris me sentó mal.

-Lo sé pequeña—Concordó la mujer—Pero debes aprovechar el despegue que estás teniendo. El modelaje no será para toda la vida y ahora que estás en la cima del éxito debes aprovechar. Ah, casi lo olvido el grupo Team H, te quiere como modelo para su próximo single... también Super Junior, tendremos que organizar fechas pero no es algo que podamos dejar pasar. Mañana vendré por ti para ir a la sección de fotos de la base de maquillaje que vas a promocionar—Kurenai le informó al observar la entrada modesta del edificio en el cual Hinata rentaba.—Este lugar no me gusta, es hora de que te cambies, no hay suficiente seguridad. Será otra cuestión de la que tengo que encargarme con urgencia.

-Este lugar me gusta, es la zona donde crecí, la mayoría de la gente me conoce...

-Pero ahora eres famosa, no sabemos que pueda llegar a sucederte si algún loco quiere conocerte—Regañó la castaña.

El taxista descendió y abrió el portaequipajes para después acercarle una maleta lila a la chica que la tomó enseguida, y con una sonrisa miró a su mayor.

-Ni siquiera tienes un portero que te ayude con eso y tendrás que subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso...

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a ello.—Con una sonrisa y antes de escuchar otra reprimenda salió corriendo arrastrando la maleta, que ante su tamaño lucía grande.

Kurenai observó la curvilínea pero esbelta figura alejarse y suspiró, Hinata era su mejor descubrimiento, a pesar de ser muy tímida las cámaras lograban captar una sensualidad y a la misma vez ternura infinitas, no por nada era la modelo del momento.

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

La tarde estaba por caer, Hinata sonrió un tanto cansada de la extenuante jornada de trabajo que había tenido que soportar en el día. Si Kurenai se diera cuenta que tomó el tren subterráneo y que ahora caminaba directo a casa estaría a punto del colapso, en cambio a ella la tranquilizaba.

Le sonrió a Hana, una mujer que se encontraba lustrando el vidrio de su enorme local, delante de ella se veían unos hermosos cachorritos de distintas razas, la peliazul no pudo contener el impulso y se acercó a verlos haciendo unas pequeñas exclamaciones.

-Está precioso—Hinata exclamó al localizar un pastor alemán café detrás de una gran vitrina.

-Si—Respondió la veterinaria—Pero es una raza grande—Le explicó consciente del pequeño apartamento en el cual vivía.

-Qué lástima ¿y ese?—Esta vez señaló a un pequeño pitbull blanco con una manchita negra en forma de corazón en la espalda.

-Mmmm—Gimió Hana.

-Es tan lindo esta arrugadito—Soltó emocionada la chica acomodándose un mechón de cabellos detrás de la oreja.—Me encanta.

-Tampoco creo que sea conveniente para ti—Explicó Hana con un mohín.

Hinata se incorporó observándola a los ojos y luego asintió al momento que agitaba la mano en una despedida. Se alejó un metro cuando escuchó una voz increíblemente masculina cuestionar el precio del pitbull. Hizo un leve puchero pero siguió su andar, lamentablemente su vivienda y estilo de vida no le permitía tener una mascota.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con la puerta sin seguro, tal echo le sorprendió ¿acaso no le había echado la llave antes de irse? Pero tan pronto abrió descubrió que todo estaba en su sitio, seguramente no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza, necesitaba descansar urgentemente.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

Hinata leyó el último mensaje donde Kurenai le pedía que se cuidara. El chofer que le puso la prestigiada marca de ropa para la cual había trabajado aquella noche de viernes, se acercaba finalmente a su domicilio.

Los ojos lunas casi se le cerraban cuando tuvo que descender y con pereza arrastró la maleta que la acompañó en aquel agitado día.

Frunció el ceño al descubrir la chapa nuevamente sin seguro, tal como ocurrió hace dos días, pero el cansancio originado solo le dejó cavilar que tenía que llamar a un cerrajero para que arreglara la chapa descompuesta.

Apenas cerró la puerta detrás de ella echándole el pestillo unas patitas tocaron su descubierta pantorrilla haciéndola lanzar un grito, antes que la tenue luz de la calle la dejara enfocar al cachorrito, enseguida se agachó para acariciarle la cabecita al animal y ponerlo entre sus piernas y brazos, manteniéndose en cuclillas, admirándolo.

Su cansada mente le llevó un par de segundos recordar donde lo había visto antes.

-En la tienda de Hana—Susurró al obtener la respuesta, levantó la mirada perla paseándola por la pequeña y modesta sala, ¿cómo había llegado ahí ese animalito?

Un estremecimiento la recorrió al distinguir una fragancia masculina persistente, la misma que hace días percibió y a la cual no le prestó atención alguna al olerla entre sus sábanas, pero el cachorro la emitía.

-Dios—Murmuró poniéndose de pie enseguida, finalmente captando lo inusual de situación respirando agitadamente.

Y entonces lo enfocó... el temblor volvió a tomarla. Una alta y fornida figura masculina estaba sentada en su sofá, a lado de la ventana... quizás por la luz no lo había visto, o quizás por la ropa oscura que portaba, llevaba una capucha, la misma que no dejaba verle el rostro.

Su primer acto fue darse la vuelta e intentar escapar, pero una fuerte mano atrapó la suya cuando intentó girar la chapa. El alto cuerpo la hizo sentir pequeña cuando fue tomada por la espalda y la obligó a soltar la puerta alejándola de su escape.

-Tranquila ¿a dónde vas? Hoy llegaste muy tarde, pensé que ya estarías dormida—Los ojos lunas se humedecieron y la pregunta que le surgió no pudo ser formulada, sin embargo él la respondió solo:-Me encanta verte dormir, pareces un ángel.

El estremecimiento de su cuerpo se incrementó, se mordió el labio consciente que a veces... Dios santo, a veces solo dormía con bragas y dependiendo del clima incluso no utilizaba la ligera sábana para cubrirse.

Hinata sollozó y el hombre solo la abrazó con más fuerza. No sabía si sentirse expuesta al solo portar un pequeño short y una blusa estilo kimono lila.

-No llores princesa... pero ya no soporto que otros hombres te vean, necesito cuidarte, esta vez lo haré, te lo prometo.

Hinata no supo cómo logró zafarse pero lo consiguió, dio unos pasos alejándose, soltando al cachorro buscando a todos lados algún objeto para defenderse y escapar de ahí. No podía creer haber sido tan tonta y no darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguida.

-Esos perros habitualmente suelen ser agresivos si caen con una mala persona, pero sé que contigo será muy dócil y que va a cuidar de ti.—La voz masculina volvió a escucharse— Sé que te encantó, te vi verlo con tu hermosa sonrisa y tus ojos iluminados... y ya que pronto será tu cumpleaños, no me pareció mal adelantarte tu regalo... te ayudaré a entrenarlo. Además donde viviremos tendrá suficiente espacio.

Hinata se estremeció con la nueva información, intentó recordar a los cientos de gentes que observó aquel día que vio al cachorro, pero no daba con él, ¿desde dónde, desde cuándo la cuidaba? ¿Y lo más importante qué deseaba de ella?

-¿Q-Qué quiere?—Finalmente pudo cuestionar tartamudeando.

-Cuidarte Hina... Vamos a estar juntos, estaré contigo por siempre. Ya no estaremos solos, ahora que has regresado prometo no perderte la pista.

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás ¿Hina? Así la llamaban en la educación básica. El hombre dio unos pasos hacia ella, mismos que a pesar de mantener una actitud tranquila a ella la hicieron estremecer, entrar en algo parecido al pánico.

-¡No se me acerqué!—Gritó asustada, aquel hombre era demasiado grande para ella con sus 1.65, seguro él mediría 1.90 mínimo y de complexión fornida.

-Tranquila mi amor, jamás te haría daño, a ti no.

Hinata negó abrumada, ¿qué era lo que quería decir con eso?

-Váyase de mi casa o llamare a la policía—Amenazó.

El hombre se quitó la capucha, dejando ver unas hebras lacias de cabello azabache que le cubrió la mitad de su pálido rostro.

Hinata tragó saliva nerviosa, no era el momento para pensar cosas estúpidas: pero lo poco que la luz la dejó vislumbrar fue unas enormes ojeras en el apuesto rostro varonil, tenía rasgos duros, masculinos, pero perfectos, aquel rostro podría parecer apuesto y observándolo mejor, no era robusto, sino más bien musculoso, dejando ver un perfil perfecto a pesar de las ropas oscuras y simples.

Hinata agitó la cabeza queriendo alejar esas cavilaciones, tenía que escapar, asustarlo tal vez...

-Nena, ¿qué te sucede? Déjame acercarme.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-¿Cómo quieres entonces que te llame?

-Solo quiero que te marches—Musitó ella casi en un susurro.

-No pienso dejarte sola... el vecino de la planta de arriba, no me da buena espina—Hinata quiso carcajearse, ¿acaso lo que él hacía era normal?

-Solo vete si no quieres que llame a la policía.

-Tú no harías eso corazón.

-Entraste a mi casa sin mi permiso y has dicho que no es la primera vez—Sentenció—Voy a gritar si no te marchas.

-Entonces me harás taparte la boca—La voz del extraño sonó áspera y dio un paso hacia ella, luego otro, mismos que ella retrocedió quedando atrapada contra una pared.

El moreno no tardo en acorralarla provocando que ella empezara a temblar sin control. El perfume masculino se coló por los poros de la chica y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, temerosa levantó el rostro, denotando la súplica interna.

-Mi niña buena—Susurró él al tomarle el mentón—¿Enserio no me recuerdas mi amor?

-¿Qué?—Ella susurró frunciendo el ceño.

Y entonces el hombre se inclinó, la peliazul creyó que le susurraría la respuesta al oído pero en vez de eso posó sus carnosos labios en su mejilla, en un beso cargado de sensualidad, mismo que la hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo y un terror interno, ¿quizás asco?

-Mi muñeca estoy muy caliente...—Le susurró apretándose contra su cuerpo y ella llevó aterrada, sus pequeñas manos a los pectorales intentando alejarlo, sin obtener resultados.—Nunca pensé que me volverías loco. De haberlo sabido... jamás te hubiera dejado marchar.

-Es una locura—sollozó asustada, ese hombre no pensaría violarla ¿o sí? De esa manera no podía ser su primera vez-¡Ayuda!—Gritó, consciente que quizás nadie pudiera escucharla pero si no lo hacía...

-Cállate—El moreno posó su enorme mano en su delicada boca al momento que se lo ordenó, ya no lucía como aquel hombre amable, sino más bien realmente imponente, peligroso, los enormes ojos negros parecían desorbitados.

La sostuvo con esa mano en su boca y cuerpo, pegada a la pared mientras rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo.

-Lo siento muñeca pero tendrás que pasarte esta pastilla para que te relajes—Le indicó un poco antes de meterle en la boca una tabletita que la obligó a tragar.

Y durante el leve forcejeo, por primera vez un destello de recuerdos vagó por la cabeza azulina... ¿ese no era el chico repartidor de garrafones de agua?... Nunca requirió sus servicios, pero creía haberlo visto en una camioneta, en la calle. Sus ojos lunas se abrieron intentando encontrar la respuesta.

-No deberías jugar así—Masculló el hombre mirándola fijamente—Tal vez estás asustada, puedo comprenderlo. Realmente es bastante molesto que no me recuerdes después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros...

Hinata quiso decirle que nada había ocurrido entre ellos pero la insistente y fuerte mano sobre sus labios se lo impidió, ¿acaso él la estaría confundiendo? ¿Estaría demente? Negó con su cabeza queriendo librarse del agarre, sin conseguirlo.

-He visto que sigues siendo la misma que antes... ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto difícil? Soy yo mi amor, Sasuke—Hinata recibió la información y le tardó un par de minutos recordar aquel nombre, sus ojos se abrieron con supremacía al lograrlo...

Si, lo conocía, pero jamás tuvieron nada que ver. Ambos cursaron la educación básica... y en tercer grado, la familia del él había sido brutalmente asesinada, dejándolo solo en el mundo a expensas ¿de un tío? Mismo que se hizo cargo de la empresa familiar. Pero Sasuke tenía dinero ¿qué hacía repartiendo botellones de agua?

Él la notó relajarse probablemente por la droga, no le gustó hacer las cosas de tal modo, pero su muñeca parecía demasiado alterada. La liberó de su agarre, aunque siguió pegado a ella.

-¿Me recuerdas mi amor?—Inconscientemente ella asintió... Sasuke, había dejado los estudios ¿en sexto año quizás?

Lo último que escasamente escuchó de él fue que se unió a una pandilla y que se había hecho consumidor de drogas, las chicas Sakura e Ino, compañeras de generación, solían seguirle los pasos...

-¿Por qué?—Se atrevió a cuestionar—Tú y yo jamás...

-Lo sé mi vida. En aquel tiempo estaba tan molesto con todo mundo, e incluso cuando creciste me di cuenta que eras demasiado buena para mí y yo... bueno tengo alguno que otro problema—Habló siendo consciente de su problema de adicción, su dulce Hinata finalmente parecía ceder.

Ahora su niña tendría que portarse bien, él ya no podía soportar solo verla dormir y acariciarla dulcemente, no, ya no, necesitaba enterrarse en ella enserio...

-Pero jamás... me acerqué a ti—Dijo ella.

Ahora sabía porque el hombre lucía atractivo, recordando al Sasuke que conoció también fue un chico sumamente guapo, el niño malo y grosero que todas las chicas querían a su lado. Recordaba bien como el par de mejores amigas se enemistaron por su causa, pero no ella... ella estaba enamorada de alguien más... del chico que nadie quería por ser hiperactivo, el mismo que lo seguía a él queriendo hacerse su amigo...

-Sé que eras tímida para ser obvia... sé que lo eres mi amor—Le susurró al oído—Pero ¿sabes? Jamás he podido olvidar tu mirada... cuando... aquel día me ofreciste tu almuerzo. Tan receptiva, tan lista para saber justamente lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

¿Cuándo ella hizo tal cosa? Definitivamente Sasuke la confundía... Ella jamás...« ¡Oh cielos!» Ella solo se lo ofreció por caridad, cualquier persona sabía lo que ocurrió con su familia y él lucía tan desconsolado, ni siquiera tenía qué comer, no lo hizo con dobles intenciones, fue una acción de una niña inocente.

-¡Suéltame!—Gritó cuando una mano acunó su pecho izquierdo en una descarada caricia, los largos dedos se cerraron en el contorno de la firme pero suave carne apretujándola delicadamente.

-Tus pechos son tan hermosos... tus pezones rosados son tan incitadores mi amor.

-Por favor—Hinata volvió a sollozar cuando la otra mano apretó su nalga acercándola a él y haciéndola sentir el cuerpo masculino contra el suyo—Esto es un error—Chilló—Yo no pretendía nada contigo, éramos unos niños...

-Pero ya no lo somos mi vida, ya no, incluso ahora podríamos hacer niños tú y yo.—Hinata negó frenéticamente demostrando su miedo.—Tranquila no deseo que te embaraces ya, pero será algo que sucederá en un futuro, ¿no crees?

-No—Sollozó ella.

-Si mi amor, tú serás la madre de mis hijos.

Hinata llevó sus pequeñas manos a aquella que tocaba su pecho tan descaradamente, si creía que se lo haría fácil estaba loco, ella lucharía...

-Auxilio—Gritó pero los labios se estamparon contra los suyos besándola de manera agresiva, posesiva.

Nunca en su vida ella experimentó tal rigidez, las fuerzas le escasearon y si no hubiera sido por que él la sostenía seguramente hubiese caído al suelo. Se sentía tan mareada y agotada para llevar tal lucha mental y físicamente. Además un extraño calor comenzaba a inundarla, a hacerla sentir sensaciones extrañas.

-Oh mi vida—Susurró él al tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla a la habitación, con cuidado la recostó en la cama.

Aun aturdida, después del casi desmayó, Hinata observó cómo se quitaba la sudadera y con ella una playera dejando al descubierto un musculoso torso, uno perfecto, seguro varios de sus compañeros matarían por tenerlo. Hasta ese momento se percató que las luces de las mesitas de noche estaban encendidas.

Captó cada detalle de su habitación, aunque lo conocía mejor que nadie, se detuvo observando el estante que guardaba fotografías de sus familiares; su padre la miró con ojos serios y escrutadores, Neji tenía una cara indiferente y Hanabi sonreía ampliamente, los mismos rostros que observó aquel día, aquella última vez, antes de que fallecieran en aquel terrible accidente aéreo.

De pronto reaccionó, el sonido de una cremallera la hizo regresar. Se sentó abruptamente con el cuerpo temblándole y escaso de fuerzas, buscando nuevamente su escapatoria, pero Sasuke la tomó de un tobillo, ¿en qué momento le había quitado los zapatos?

Él le regaló una sonrisa ladina que la hizo estremecer de miedo y a continuación posó sus labios en el dorso de pie comenzando a besarlo delicadamente. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para no emitir sonido alguno, aquellos labios sobre su piel la hicieron estremecer, mandándole una descarga directo a su vientre, subiendo una energía extraña, provocando una reacción nueva en su zona íntima.

-Te voy a volver loca mi amor, a tal grado que cuando te meta mi verga estés muy mojadita. Te prometo que no voy a lastimarte.

Los ojos lunas dejaron correr unas lágrimas, negó con la voz débil y aún más exhausta intentó luchar contra él fuerte cuerpo que no tardó en caerle encima.

Los labios del Uchiha se volvieron a posar sobre los suyos y la besaron, no lo pretendía, incluso no lo quería pero su cuerpo correspondió ese demandante beso, incluso emitió un gemido cuando él le metió las manos por los costados del short tocándole la piel...

Las manos masculinas estaban a un par de grados más abajo que ella y aún así el contacto fue relajante en cierto modo, los dedos se trasladaron por su piel atrapando sus glúteos y levantándola hacia su pelvis haciéndola sentir la virilidad masculina.

-Estás muy buena mi amor—La voz ronca del moreno la hizo temblar.

Su poco raciocinio le pedía que luchara y escapara de aquello, eso no era lo que deseaba, así no debía ser... pero su cuerpo estaba extasiado del contacto masculino, del olor, de la voz, de las caricias.

-Te amo—No era la primera confesión que escuchaba la modelo Hyuga, pero a diferencia de las otras esa, no era normal, ¿por qué causaba tanto miedo?

Sasuke incorporó el torso y comenzó a deslizar la ropa que aun la cubría para desnudarla completamente. En ese pequeño espacio los ojos lunas pudieron captar la anatomía masculina, él ya se encontraba desnudo, tenía una piel blanca y un cuerpo realmente atlético, aunque también unas marcas moradas en la articulación interna del codo, y en la yugular de su cuello.

Sin poder controlarlo los ojos lunas vagaron hasta llegar a la parte baja del abdomen, fue la primera vez que observó una erección masculina, algunas ocasiones le tocó ver a sus compañeros modelos totalmente desnudos, pero nunca excitados.

El miembro del Uchiha estaba pegado al trabajado abdomen, levemente sonrojado, con el glande bien marcado y circuncidado, algunas venas se asomaban denotando el poderío, la excitación, orgulloso de su tamaño.

-No—Negó un tanto asustada, no quería eso aunque su cuerpo dijera otra cosa.

-¿Qué sucede?—Le cuestionó él al inclinarse hacia su zona íntima y sin pudor alguno lamer sus labios mayores—Pareces una bebé—Hinata supo porque lo decía, se encontraba depilada...

Apretó los puños sin tener fuerzas para incorporarse, dios, se sentía tan bien esa lengua abriendo sus pliegues, saboreándola, haciéndola sentir la aspereza y fuerza de tal musculo bucal.

Gimió aunque no lo deseaba, y a pesar de tenerlo escondido entre sus piernas pudo darse cuenta que él lo disfrutó. Se abrumó al verlo posar su mano en su erección, a pesar de tener manos grandes no era suficiente para hacer desaparecer su miembro, entonces los ojos lunas captaron el movimiento frenético que comenzó alrededor de su falo, mismo que imitaba con su lengua.

-Ag—Casi gritó cuando la penetró con la lengua, nunca antes había vivido algo similar pero eso era demasiado, estando así, sintiendo de esa manera, podía entender porque algunas personas simplemente se dejaban llevar.

La tortura siguió, el vientre le dolía, ella misma se empujaba contra el rostro masculino y entonces cuando pensó que ya no sería capaz de sentir más, algo explotó dentro de ella, la hizo gritar o eso creyó, su cuerpo tembló como si hubiera convulsionado y Sasuke pareció saborear el fluido que acompañó a esa locura que no podría describir la chica.

-Te hice venirte solo con mi boca imagínate lo que te hará mi verga—Le susurró en el oído, los ojos lunas se entreabrieron atontados y entonces sintió un par de dedos acariciar su vagina—Desde hace tiempo noté que tienes tu vagina muy chica, creo que te va a doler pero lo haré lo más despacio que pueda, quiero hacerte disfrutar.

-Por favor—Susurró ella, su cerebro le pedía que no la penetrara y su cuerpo pedía la intromisión...

-Aquí está mi vida—Le respondió él al colocar el lubricado glande en su entrada—No te entra—Informó besándole los labios—Será muy delicioso cuando te la meta toda ¿serás capaz de soportarla?

Hinata negó con la cabeza en un último intento de protección. Observó la sonrisa torcida del muchacho.

-Tendrá que entrarte, a todas le entra aunque el inicio siempre es algo forzado.

-No así—Pidió ella dejando rodar unas lágrimas—Por favor detente, no te he hecho nada, no me lastimes más.

-¿lastimarte?—Cuestionó él incrédulo.

-Te hice correrte. No te preocupes contigo será distinto, quiero gozar, pero prometo que te haré gozar a ti también. Está un poco grande por eso les gusta mi polla, ahora mi vida será solo tuya, siempre debió ser así... Sé, muñeca, que terminará entrando toda, hasta adentro. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Contigo no usaré condón, me sentirás al máximo, voy a correrme dentro de ti. Vamos a hacerlo toda la noche mi vida.

-No—Hinata intentó moverse pero su cuerpo parecía de gelatina, con torpeza solo logró mover su brazo izquierdo si ser capaz siquiera de golpear al muchacho.

-¿Te gustaría quedar preñada a la primera? No había pensado en eso, será como tú quieras... también traigo unas pastillas del día siguiente en la mochila y ya después puedo ponerte las inyecciones que conseguí para que no te embaraces pronto—Le dijo al pasarle la lengua por el cuello.

Hinata quiso rogar una vez más pero la voz no le salió, la lengua parecía estar trabada en su boca y los labios del moreno la besaron una y otra vez. Fue consciente cómo él dirigió su erección a su entrada, hubo una ligera presión y una pelea, que finalmente perdió su zona íntima abriéndose a él, salió un sonido de su garganta que él quiso callar en ese beso...

La presión comenzó a hacerse dolorosa cada vez que él se empujaba dentro de ella, al intentar traspasar su virginidad. Sasuke resopló al parecer frustrado.

-Mi amor no hay de otra. La tendré que meter enserio de una buena vez de cualquier manera te está doliendo—Susurró en sus labios, los ojos negros se veían compadecidos y la expresión del muchacho era de preocupación y al mismo tiempo gozo.

-¡Aah!—La Hyuga no tuvo duda que el grito fue de ella, dentro de su vientre la presión, convertido en dolor agudo y desgarrante combinado con el ardor fue casi insoportable.

-No llores—Le dijo al atrapar sus lágrimas con dulces besos—Te sientes tan bien, casi me atrapaste todo, eres tan pequeña, esto se siente jodidamente bien mi amor—Le dijo él con la voz entrecortada, casi jadeando, batallando con su propia respiración.

A pesar de que se estaba deteniendo ella no pudo agradecerlo, no sabía exactamente qué sentía porque una parte irracional y carnal de ella quería eso... y otra... otra simplemente no la dejaba disfrutar...

Sasuke volvió a enderezar su torso y comenzó a retirarse, ella gimió sintiendo dolor una vez más.

-Has sangrado. Así debe ser, yo seré tu primero y único hombre—Sentenció él.

-No.—Pidió cuando lo volvió a sentir adentrarse.

-Tranquila dejara de doler en un rato, tienes que acostumbrarte a mi verga. Va a suceder deja de preocuparte, disfruta mi vida...

Sasuke, entró una, otra y otra vez dentro de ella, el dolor no menguó realmente... quizás en cierto momento se hizo soportable, pero cuando él dejó el ritmo tranquilo y comenzó a incrementarlo la molestia lo hizo junto a el. Y ella no supo si lloraba, jadeaba o gemía, simplemente su cuerpo casi inerte se movía con cada empuje que recibía.

-Te amo tanto—Fue una frase que él le soltó innumerables veces, el gemido que lanzó cuando terminó cumpliendo su promesa, dentro de ella, quedaría grabado en su memoria.

Y cuando creyó que la tortura había terminado y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño la envolviera y se llevara con el esa horrible pesadilla, las manos masculinas volvieron a acariciar su cuerpo y la pusieron boca abajo, solo para volver a ser invadida por él, esta vez un poco más agresivo, más doloroso...

 **xoxoxoxo**

El sol estaba por salir, lo supo a pesar de no poder mover su cuerpo y aceptar que nada era un sueño, que todo era real, Sasuke la había violado tres veces y parecía no querer detenerse y ella estaba paralizada sin que su cuerpo le respondiese...

Observó el alto cuerpo pasear por la habitación, después se colocó una especie de liga en su brazo y después lo vio inyectarse algo en la vena, dando un largo suspiro y durante unos minutos mantuvo los ojos negros cerrados. Cuando los volvió a abrir parecía tener energía nueva y tranquilidad.

-Mi vida te daría de esto, es realmente bueno... pero... no quiero joderte. Además en un futuro, las mujeres que lo hacen no dan niños sanos, y no creo que tú quieras eso. Debo vestirte se hace tarde—Anunció—Ahora iremos a nuestra casa. La compré hace tiempo y la he estado arreglando para que podamos vivir ahí, está en las afueras de la ciudad, es pequeña pero tiene lo necesario, tú y yo estaremos bien ahí.—Sentenció el moreno visualizando la vida que cuidadosamente ideó hace tres años cuando su plan comenzó y que finalmente comenzaba a echarse a andar, y que nada en un futuro podría hacer tambalear.

Hinata sería solo suya, se encargaría de eso, quedaría quizás como una mujer más desaparecida sin que nadie pudiese dar con su paradero, no por nada le había llevado tanto conseguir lo que esa noche tuvo y que en los días venideros se convertiría en algo habitual, no por nada ella sería su mujer.

 **Mis chicas probablemente esto tenga una segunda parte, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, pero no se que le pasa a mi inspiración, escasea, solo quería decirles que sigo viva y aunque no pueda escribir, al menos lo intento, tengan paciencia...**


	2. Mi sombra II

**MI SOMBRA II (CAPITULO FINAL)**

El casi imperceptible sonido que se provocó cuando el cuerpo femenino se movió sobre la cama, robó la atención del Uchiha, demasiado atento a cada movimiento de la chica. Los ojos lunas expresaron claramente el terror al obtener su mirada y él solo pudo sonreír ladinamente haciéndola estremecer aun más.

Caminó a pasos lentos hasta que llegó hasta ella, se sentó al borde de la cama, a su lado y sin contemplación posó su grande mano en el vientre de cinco meses de gestación, un vientre más pequeño de lo usual, o quizás se debía a la delgadez de la chica Hyuga o a su continua falta de apetito.

Ella por su parte se quedó quieta, tal como lo hacía cada vez que él la tocaba, no, incluso bastaba una sola mirada, aunque de la mirada a tocamientos había una variación, cuando él la acariciaba ella temblaba y posteriormente casi siempre lloraba.

-Creo—Sasuke empezó a hablar con esa voz grave que tenía, Hinata lo miró con reticencia a los ojos al escuchar que no continuaba—Creo, que empiezo a recordar—Luego dibujó una sonrisa torcida con los labios, una sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan guapo pero Hinata se negó a seguir observándolo, ¿cómo podía pensar que él lucía guapo?

No podía hacerlo, no podía recordar lo que esos labios provocaban cuando tocaban su piel, las miles de sensaciones dolorosas y placenteras que provocaban, él era su captor, un maldito loco que cada noche... desde aquella noche; los ojos volvieron a aguársele, lo odiaba tanto como le gustaba.

-Pero no estoy seguro si solo estoy alucinando porque tú lo dijiste o si es verdad...—Volvió a guardar silencio e Hinata supo por qué, el bebé acababa de moverse, volvió a observarle el rostro, Sasuke tenía una expresión perpleja y había borrado esa sonrisa torcida—¿Se movió?

Su voz sonaba áspera, dura. Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza y ladeó su rostro hacia la pared, a pesar de estar pintada de blanco y que el cuarto estuviera ampliamente iluminado por el ventanal enorme, muchas veces, no dejaba de ser lo que era, su prisión...

Sasuke no le había mentido en nada, tuvo un lugar a dónde llevarla, un lugar que probablemente le hubiese gustado si hubiera terminado ahí por otro tipo de circunstancias. La casa era bonita, de dos pisos y no era demasiado grande, en la parte de abajo se encontraba una sala, el comedor, la cocina, un baño y el cuarto de lavado, arriba tres habitaciones y un estudio, rodeada de un amplio e interminable jardín por los cuatros lados, en medio de la nada... e incluso ahí dentro, no podía caminar libremente, Sasuke mayormente la mantenía vigilada y si no, lo hacía un chico corpulento de pelo naranja...

Pero después de aquella mañana en la cual llegó, no hubo ninguna precaución para que no se diera un embarazo, por tal motivo ahora llevaba a ese bebé dentro de ella.

La maternidad, la llegó a pensar alguna vez pero no en ese momento, no algo cercano y sin embargo en cuatro meses... Tardó tiempo en darse cuenta que ocurría con su cuerpo, simplemente estaba aturdida, creyéndose en una pesadilla, luchando con su traidor cuerpo que vibraba cada vez que él la tocaba.

Y no podía odiarse más por eso, luchaba porque no ocurriera pero era imposible no sucumbir cada vez que él la miraba, la tocaba, la acariciaba, la tomaba; y al mismo tiempo odiarse, ¿cómo podría gustarle? ¿Había perdido también la razón?

Estaba asustada, hace dos meses cuando descubrieron que algo pasaba con su cuerpo, también descubrió los alcances de Sasuke, él llevó un médico, uno que ignoró sus suplicas y solo se dedicó a revisarla con aparatos que lucían de última tecnología, a ese hombre no le importó y tampoco lo hacía que ella estuviera contra su voluntad a lado de Sasuke; entonces lo entendió Uchiha Sasuke, por supuesto, a pesar de estar desaparecido él seguía teniendo control sobre la inmensa fortuna familiar, por eso no podía huir, por eso estaba ahí y él incluso tenía acceso a sus drogas...

-Uzumaki Naruto—Pronunció haciendo que los húmedos ojos femeninos lo mirasen con intensidad—Él estaba detrás de mí—El azabache se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza—Incapaz de confesar que vislumbraba la furia que le provocaba que ella lo observara tanto al chico de ojos de azules y no a él...

¿Entonces en qué momento su cerebro cambió toda la historia? ¿Cuándo?

 **-DIEZ AÑOS ATRÁS-**

-¡Hermano!—El chico de ocho años con enormes ojos negros, mismo que leía un libro mientras esperaba a su hermano mayor, en la sala, gritó.

-Toma—Le contestó el muchacho lánguido y pálido, acercándole una cajita de cartón rosada.

El pequeño de ocho años frunció el cejo e hizo una mueca de berrinche, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-¡No lo quiero! ¿Por qué lo has traído?

-Porque la niña pelirosa que suele caminar detrás de ti estaba muy triste en el parque, no me costó saber que no quisiste recibir sus chocolates.

-Pero no me gustan los chocolates—Se quejó.

-A mí sí, pero son tuyos, solo comeré unos cuántos.

-¡Itachi!—Gritó Sasuke, viendo al mayor alejarse con la caja maltratada—Dijiste que hoy me ayudarías a estudiar.

-Otro día será Sasuke—Respondió el chico de trece años.

 _Y aquel día nunca llegó, en el pasado Itachi siempre se mantuvo ocupado, en el futuro... ya no hubo un futuro. Aquel mismo día, por la noche, el mundo del pequeño Uchiha Sasuke, cambió radicalmente..._

 **-** Dicen que toda su familia murió...

-Dicen que los asesinaron y solo él sobrevivió.

-Dicen que lo hirieron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de eso?

-¿Apenas habrá sido dado de alta o ya llevara días?

El chiquillo pelinegro, disimuló los audibles murmullos a su alrededor, la escuela que antes le agradaba increíblemente se convirtió en el lugar más odiado para él, la gente hablaba a su alrededor y él solo quería llevarse las manos a los oídos para callarlos...

El constante dolor en el pecho volvió a arder, el médico cirujano, dijo que dolería hasta que sanara ¿pero cuándo sanaría? Por las noches no podía dormir, reviviendo la sangrienta escena, aquel hombre que mató frente a sus ojos, uno a uno los integrantes de su familia... su amado padre víctima de una bala en la frente, fue el primero, luego su madre con otra en la boca y finalmente su hermano, sería incapaz de contabilizar las detonaciones, solo recuerda un sinfín de ellas atravesando y provocando que las ropas claras de Itachi se tiñeran de rojo...

¿Una bala hubiera sido mejor que aquella puñalada que quiso atravesarle el corazón sin éxito?

Sasuke no lo sabe, pero a su corta edad se lo cuestiona. Aún tiene miedo, se siente perseguido, escucha los gritos de su madre, ve la sangre de su padre e Itachi, y el dolor en el pecho cuando el filoso cuchillo lo atravesó no desaparece. No sabe quién o por qué la persona los atacó, pero ha escuchado un par de historias, la más frecuente cuenta que su padre influyó en la bancarrota del asesino.

Lo que sabe a ciencia cierta es que ya quiere que sus compañeros e incluso profesores dejen de hablar de él, ¿no puede simplemente ser invisible? ¿Desaparecer? No quiere estar solo, pero mucho menos soporta a las mismas chicas molestas que quieren anunciarse como sus novias.

En el aula de clase, a pesar de que el profesor Iruka solo se centra en la lección, puede escuchar a sus compañeros hablar sobre él... así que no duda al llegar el receso, salir corriendo de ahí, escabullirse, perdiéndolos a todos, deseando que el dolor en el pecho desaparezca, soltándose nuevamente a llorar, sintiendo el terror que siente desde aquel día, cuando se quedó solo en este mundo...

Su llanto se convierte en leves sollozos, Sasuke se ha limpiado la carita y entonces le gruñe la tripa, suspira, extrañando los deliciosos almuerzos que le preparaba Mikoto, su madre, y entonces los ojos se le vuelven a inundar, los labios le tiemblan al negarse a llorar.

Los ojitos tristes se abren con sorpresa cuando un beto lila le es acercado.

-Cr-creo que tienes hambre—La voz fue muy tenue y la niña de la cual ha salido se ha puesto completamente roja, pero también lo mira, hay compasión en esos ojos claros, pero es distinta... es cómo si por primera vez alguien entendiera su dolor...

Sasuke la observa, tiene unos ojos enormes y claros enmarcados por unas espesas y largas pestañas, el pelo negro azulado, una pequeña boca. Desvía la mirada apenado, seguramente lo ha visto llorar.

-¡No me molestes! ¿Por qué me has seguido?

-Y-yo n-no... yo, yo estaba aquí... y-yo como aquí...

-¡No seas mentirosa!

La niña se deja caer, sentándose casi frente a él, que la evita con la mirada en un mohín cansino que intenta ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿Por qué harías tal cosa?—Posó sus ojos negros al cuestionárselo.

-A-sí los de-demás no me molestan... ellos prefieren ir a la zona de juegos.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos con reticencia, la niña volvió a acercarle su almuerzo, dejándolo cerca de él, tomando sus pequeñas rodillas poniéndose de pie y dando la vuelta, alejándose.

Tras hacer un leve puchero destapó la comida, sonrió al tomar una bola de arroz y volver a posar sus ojos negros en la pequeña silueta que se alejaba. Al dar el primer mordisco, el delicioso sabor, tan parecido al de su madre le brindó un ligero alivio, olvidando el dolor que le atenazaba el corazón, volviendo a posar los ojos negros en la ahora casi imperceptible figurita que se alejaba.

 **oxoxoxo**

" _Es la chica_ "

Sasuke observó el aula, la cabellera azulada estaba inclinada mientras ella escribía algo en un bloc. Se sentó en el asiento contiguo sin que ella se inmutara pero en cambio, las otras niñas si lo hicieron, él lo ignoró acababa de decidir que ahora sería su lugar, a lado de "la chica".

Los cuchicheos de un día a otro habían menguado notoriamente, no era una cuestión de la cual se alegrara, seguía siendo el chico que había perdido su familia y había sobrevivido a una herida mortal...

 **oxoxoxoxo**

Seis meses después...

"¿La Hyuga?" Sasuke levantó la mirada al escuchar que una voz infantil masculina la nombró.

"Si, la tienen en el patio trasero" La otra oración, que soltó un castaño lo hizo verlos con intriga.

"Vamos, será divertido, esa maldita ciega, me cobraré una que me debe Neji con ella"

Los observó correr y él se quedó ahí, sopesando porque de pronto hablaban sobre ella... la chica que efectivamente luchaba por ser invisible y... que efectivamente comía en la zona aledaña a la biblioteca.

" _Me debe una_ " Repasó mentalmente y corrió detrás de ellos comprendiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-¡Déjenla!

-¿Qué nos harás si no lo hacemos?—Se mofó uno de los niños.

Los ojos negros por fin lograron salir del edificio, enfocando la escena, Hinata estaba de rodillas con las mejillas mojadas, pero Uzumaki Naruto estaba como un escudo protector. Sasuke abrió los ojos enormemente cuando el rubio fue víctima de un puñetazo y a pesar de caer, saltó, lanzándose contra el trio recibiendo y acertando uno que otro golpe.

Justo cuando se iba a unir al tonto Uzumaki y así poder defenderla, un profesor pasó a su lado frenando la pelea con solo levantar el tono de voz. Observó a Hinata limpiar sus mojadas mejillas y ofrecer una sonrisa tímida al rubio... sin notar su presencia, haciéndolo finalmente invisible.

Y fue ahí donde la única niña que le caía bien comenzó a caerle mal, ¿por qué le prestaba tanta atención al payaso de Uzumaki? ¿Por qué le ofrecía pequeños y deliciosos bentos de comida? ¿Por qué no dejaba de verlo? ¿Por qué a él no lo miraba? ¿Por qué lo ignoraba?

 **Xoxoxoxoxox**

 **Cuatro años después**

«¿Por qué no se deja crecer el cabello?»

-Ey Sasuke—El nombrado cierra los ojos, tiene terriblemente cerca a Naruto así que no puede seguir viendo a la Hyuga, aunque a estas alturas está seguro que ahora tiene su atención después de todo el fastidioso rubio está demasiado cerca.

Bufa... ya no soporta el maldito ambiente, quizás aquel tipo de nombre Orochimaru tiene razón y solo necesita uno de esos dulces que le está ofreciendo, se palpa por encima de la bolsa del pantalón, el cuadrito sigue ahí... ¿qué podría salir mal?

 **xoxoxoxox**

-¡Quiero más!—Grita pero es incapaz de darse cuenta, en aquel callejón oscuro solo se encuentran ellos y no necesita hacerlo, Orochimaru lo escucha perfectamente.

El hombre pálido y lánguido sonríe con malicia, el pequeño crio ya está demasiado enganchando...

-Orichimaru, dame otra maldita dosis.

-Sin dinero no hay trato.

El pequeño Uchiha gruñe, consciente de que no le queda más que vender y el maldito de Madara ha decidido cancelar su tarjeta y no solo eso, amenaza con mandarlo a un centro de rehabilitación « _como si lo necesitara_ ».

-Aunque nos podemos arreglar de otra manera...

-¿De cuál?

Orochimaru sonríe antes de poner en marcha su plan

(Sasuke tiene 12)

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Cuatro años después... (Entonces aquí tiene 16)

-Esto es injusto ¿qué mujer tiene unas tetas tan grandes?—Es una voz chillona quién habla.

-¿De quién diablos hablas Karin?—Suigetsu un peliazul se acercó a la pelirroja que veía el televisor en el cuarto de aquella mediocre posada.

Uno ojos negros se elevaron para captar al par de chicos que discutían, la jeringuilla con la que jugaba hasta hace momentos entre sus dedos cayó al suelo, al ver la pantalla del televisor donde se llevaba a cabo una pasarela de modelaje, y en el escenario caminando como toda una diosa enfundada en un vestido corte sirena rojo, ella...

-Esa si está buena.

-¡Debe tener las tetas operadas!

« _Hinata_ »

A Sasuke no le costó nada reconocerla a pesar de que los años habían hecho estragos en ambos, aunque sin dudas para ella solo habían sido favorecedores, lucía malditamente bien, tan hermosa... tan condenadamente buena, la polla del muchacho dio un tirón y él solo pudo dibujar una sonrisa ladina, sintiendo por primera vez pena de sí mismo...

¿Cuántos días tenía que no se duchaba? ¿O cuánto que no se cambiaba de ropa? Estaba malditamente en los huesos y quizás el orificio en su antebrazo quería supurar... necesitaba ducharse. Hinata debía estar por ahí con un almuerzo para él, con la mirada dulce, Hinata debía...

-Mi Hinata...

-¿Qué?—Karin enfocó al Uchiha apenas escuchó que la mencionó, se levantó y le quitó el nudo de la ligadura en el pliegue del brazo, dejando así circular la sangre.—Idiota, ¿qué le ven a la tal Hinata?—Masculló antes de ir a encerrarse al baño tras notar el bulto en los pantalones oscuros del muchacho que empezaba a caer bajo los efectos del narcótico recién aplicado.

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

 **-** Mierda—Sasuke gruñó cuando la doctora comenzó con la asepsia de su brazo.

-Vas a necesitar antibióticos y lavado diario hasta que la herida cure.

Ardía como los mil demonios, pero lo iba a soportar, necesitaba dejar su mediocre aspecto y obtener algo de dinero para lograr su objetivo, no fue fácil diseñarlo, tardó dos días entre indecisiones y ganas de consumir, pero estaba consciente que para acercarse a Hinata tenía que tener un mejor aspecto, ella lucía tan malditamente hermosa.

Debía investigar tantas cosas, por ejemplo dónde se encontraba, para qué compañía trabajaba y para lograrlo solo le quedaba fingir ante su tío que quería enderezar su camino, que ahora hacía las cosas mejor, no sería fácil y no estaba del todo seguro que lo lograría pero debía intentarlo, con el dinero todo se podía y ahora él no tenía opción.

 **Xoxoxoxox**

 **Un año después...**

 **-** Me dijo el profesor que has logrado obtener la certificación de educación media. ¿Has pensado si quieres enlistarte a una universidad?—Madara, su tío fue el que habló en ese lujoso despacho, que años atrás su padre solía usar.

Sasuke observó las hileras de libros en las paredes y finalmente se sentó en uno de los mullidos sofás guindas, frente al ostentoso escritorio de caoba, quedando así casi frente al hombre mayor.

-Deberías estudiar administración de empresas, de esa manera podrías liderar las empresas...

-Y podría hacerlo por internet...

El mayor frunció las cejas.

-Sigues sin querer ir a la escuela.

-No me gustan las aulas de clases, los demás...—Repuso el azabache, sacando su móvil para revisar un texto, sus labios se curvaron enseguida al leer el contenido.

-Has lo que quieras siempre y cuando no hagas un estupidez.

Sasuke se puso de pie y antes de que lograra salir, Madara volvió a hablar:

-Sasuke, tienes el futuro de la empresa en tus manos, cuando yo muera no habrá nadie más que cuide de todo esto, tu padre amaba su imperio, Itachi, soñaba con llegar a la cima... no vuelvas si quiera a pensar a perderte.

El menor no respondió, solo siguió andando.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Sasuke condujo al límite, las calles de la ciudad empezaron a cambiar a su alrededor y la melodía que sonaba en el sonido del coche, lo aburrió provocando que su dedo cambiara la melodía.

Llegó a la zona sur, y varios edificios en obras negras se vieron al frente, aparcó en uno de ellos y se encaminó al interior, ansioso.

-Dame eso—Urgió y le quitó la jeringuilla al peliazul que estaba sentado en un rincón, con un pequeño fuego al frente y algunos utensilios metálicos.

Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo y con rapidez se quitó uno de los zapatos y después el calcetín, colocó el pie desnudo sobre un tabique y después de unos segundos de valorar, encajó certeramente la aguja en una de sus venas, empujó el embolo y el contenido comenzó a filtrarse en su torrente sanguíneo, segundos después el azabache entró en un estado de somnolencia.

 **xoxoxoxoxox**

 **Seis meses después.**

Juugo caminó hasta Sasuke, el restaurant estaba a mediana capacidad y Sasuke, volvió a observar a la chica rubia que no paraba de coquetear con él, los trajes solían ser tan atrayentes en las féminas, y una vez más lo comprobaba.

Apenas su acompañante se sentó, él volvió la vista al frente.

-Los muebles estarán en la casa que elegiste, este fin de semana—El azabache solo asintió—El departamento que la modelo alquiló la semana pasada lo ha ocupado hace dos días.

Los ojos negros se abrieron y una mueca molesta apareció en su perfecto rostro.

-¿Cómo demonios no me lo dijiste?

-Sasuke deberías dejarlo por completo antes de...

-¿Quién te crees?—Retó el azabache.

El pelinaranja guardó silencio, preguntándose quién de los dos estaba más alterado mentalmente, si Sasuke con su adicción o él por ayudarlo a sabiendas de lo mal que se encontraba, aunque no lo aparentara del todo, pero si Madara se detenía a observarlo realmente probablemente descubriera que a pesar de ser funcional, su sobrino no se encontraba sano.

Sasuke había logrado disminuir su dependencia, era verdad, algo extraño, inusual, pero jamás pudo dejar las drogas e incluso seguía usándolas cada día. La habilidad que tenía para lograr aparentar un estado estable solo era indicador del cerebro que poseía.

Si no dependiera tanto de Sasuke, si no hubiese establecido ese lazo... Juugo suspiró cansino, ¿de qué le servía lamentarse?

-Solo creí que si ella en verdad te gusta y quieres quedarte a su lado, podría asustarse al verte consumir, x eso no te lo mencioné antes, además la casa apenas estará lista y ella sale a cada rato de viaje, será difícil encontrarla en casa y averiguar su agenda completamente para que puedas contactarla.

-No hay imposibles—Gruñó el azabache aún molesto.

 **xoxoxoxxco**

 **Meses después...**

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa y siguió conduciendo la camioneta con botellones de agua, tomar el trabajo de repartidor de agua no había sido sencillo ni mucho menos agradable pero no había logrado acercarse a Hinata en la fiesta brindada por Channel, la cuidaban en extremo, lo entendía no hacía más de un mes que ella había cumplido los dieciocho.

Además su representante difícilmente la dejaba sola, entonces no le quedó más que empezar a enfocarse en las cosas simples, necesitaba conocer su rutina, investigar un poco más de sus eventos y así conseguiría encontrarse con ella.

Así pasaron los días, convirtiéndose en semanas, un par de ocasiones los ojos de Hinata y los suyos se encontraron, pero ella seguramente iría perdida en su mundo y por eso no lo reconoció, él lo sabía.

El lugar donde vivía su peliazul, no le agradó en absoluto, era simple y con poca seguridad, aunque a él le favorecían tales atributos.

Tan fácil fue para él burlar la seguridad de la puerta principal y después la del apartamento, con curiosidad y excitación se adentró, aquel día donde sabía a la perfección que Hinata estaría en Paris en otro maldito desfile de modas.

El pequeño apartamento brindaba un aire juvenil y femenino por doquier, jarrones con flores artificiales, portarretratos, cuadros, los sillones. La habitación tenía una cama matrimonial con ropa de cama rosada, a los costados mesitas de noche con lámparas, un mueble en un extremo con fotografías familiares, cuando abrió la puerta del closet, le robó una sonrisa, ese lugar podía ser casi igual de grande de la habitación principal, comprendía ahora porque Hinata gustaba de ese lugar.

Hileras de ropa estaban en todos los extremos, zapatos al fondo en un mueble especial, también había un gran espejo de cuerpo completo y un tocador, y a un lado un cesto con algunas prendas usadas.

Enseguida el azabache llevó las manos ahí, necesitaba oler su fragancia, ya no estaba seguro de cómo olía cuando era una niña, su mente lo había borrado lamentablemente. En sus manos traía una playera negra, la llevó directo a su cara, cerrando los ojos y oliendo la fragancia, tan deliciosa, tan relajante ¿cómo podría compararla si nada olía así de delicioso?

Las orbes negras se abrieron despacio, reticentes, como si con tal hecho el aroma fuera a desaparecer, en el cesto una braguita negra llamó su atención, la prenda estaba confeccionada con algodón, polyester y encaje. La llevó directo a su cara volviendo a inhalar la nueva fragancia, sus labios se curvaron y su cuerpo ardió, queriendo grabarse el el olor tan peculiar, comenzando a sentir excitación.

Su sangre se volvió espesa, rosó la delicada prenda contra sus labios, anhelando jodidamente poder hacerlo con los pliegues que cubrían el capullo que dejó rastros en la prenda.

Mantuvo la braga con una sola mano y con la otra se desabrochó el pantalón de mezclilla, liberando su potente erección, la acunó en su mano y jadeó, inhalando una vez más el aroma de la intimidad de Hinata, los únicos y perfectos ojos de la peliazul vinieron a su mente, sus grandes pechos, sus generosas caderas, cuánto la deseaba...

Reticente de perder el aroma pero con ganas de tener el contacto de la intimidad de la Hyuga, se llevó la braga a su miembro y comenzó a frotarla a su largo, gimió con miles de fantasías en mente, esa tela había estado junto a Hinata, demasiado cerca, y ahora lo estaba con él; juntos por esa prenda negra y sencilla...

La movió a lo largo disfrutando de la textura, de sus sueños y con un gruñido se dejó ir empapándola, le llevó algunos segundos recuperarse de su liberación y en cuánto lo hubo hecho limpió su flácido miembro con la misma para terminar botándola en el cesto.

No, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciese, entrar en el apartamento de Hinata se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito, inhalar el aroma de sus sábanas, de su ropa usada. Pronto esto no fue suficiente, se adentró por la madrugada solo para encontrarla dormida plácidamente, el primer día fue tan irreal...

Ella recostada en la cama, boca abajo, abrazada a una almohada solo con una braga, y qué braga, jamás olvidaría esa prenda, en ella lucía tan bien aunque no fuera especialmente sexy, pero se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, moldeando sus curvas, haciéndola ver tan caliente.

La sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios y se recargó en la pared observándola dormir plácidamente, esa prenda estuvo tan cerca de él como ahora de ella, malditamente caliente, era evidente que se encontraba limpia pero tuvo su esencia, su semilla y ahora la abrazaba a ella.

Cuántas ganas tenía de acariciarla, arrancarle esa braga y sumergirse completamente en ella, encajar su dureza y volverse uno, verle los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la pasión que él podría provocarle, ¿pero cómo sacarla de su sueño cuando parecía un completo ángel?

 **xoxoxoxox**

 **Días después...**

«Es ella»

A Sasuke le sorprendió que Hinata anduviera caminando sola por las calles, habitualmente un auto de servicio público o alguno otro que hubiera estado implicando en el desfile la llevaba a casa.

Se dedicó a apreciarla mientras se acercaba, el contoneo de sus caderas, la sensualidad con la cual caminaba, no fue el único y estaba consciente de ello, todos los hombres la miraban, Hinata robaba esas miradas, y él no podía soportarlo, ya no... aunque debía aceptar que la chica Hyuga ni se percataba de la sensualidad que irradiaba y mucho menos de lo que provocaba con ella.

Hinata se detuvo en el local de veterinaria, Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladina al encontrarla embelesada con los cachorros.

-Está precioso—¿Hinata sabría lo dulce y perfecta que era su voz? ¿Y lo linda que lucía al señalar al pastor alemán?

-Si. Pero es una raza grande.

Sasuke observó con interés el pucherito que se posó en la Hyuga tras la respuesta de la encargada.

-Qué lástima ¿y ese?— Sasuke captó al pequeño y peculiar pitbull blanco con una manchita negra en forma de corazón en la espalda, era lindo, a lado de Hinata luciría bien, sería un buen contraste.

-Mmmm.

Sasuke supo enseguida que quiso decir la veterinaria con esa exclamación, el pequeño apartamento de Hinata no era lugar para un cachorro de ese tipo, de hecho para ninguno... pero su dulce Hinata no tenía que preocuparse por eso, pronto tendría todo el espacio que quisiese, la nueva casa que ambos tendrían sería perfecta.

-Es tan lindo esta arrugadito. Me encanta.

Si le encantaba lo tendría, sopesó acomodándose la capucha de la sudadera negra.

-Tampoco creo que sea conveniente para ti.

Frunciendo los labios Sasuke la observó alejarse, claro que era conveniente para ella. Caminando se acercó a la castaña mujer.

-¿Cuánto cuesta...

 **xoxoxoxox**

 **Un par de días después...**

12:47am, Sasuke había visto la hora una vez más, y otra vez, bufó; el cachorro se acomodó en su regazo, él pensaba solo dejarlo en ahí en el apartamento después de darle el que ya se había convertido típico beso en la frente a la Hyuga, ¿pero dónde estaba ella?

Harto, ya no podía soportarlo más, esa noche definitivamente todo iba a cambiar, con un solo texto dio las nuevas indicaciones. Juugo no se vio tan cooperador a la hora de obedecerle pero aún así media hora después lo tenía ahí con una mochila negra, con todo lo necesario.

-El auto lo dejé abajo.—Antes de irse el muchacho corpulento se detuvo y volvió para verlo y decirle: -Te cuidado por favor y trata de no consumir en exceso.

Minutos después la puerta finalmente se abrió. Hinata parecía agotada y ni siquiera se percató de su presencia. Sasuke puso el cachorro en el suelo con sigilo solo para segundos después disfrutar de la alegría de la peliazul...

 **xoxoxoxxox**

Con el éxtasis de la cocaína corriendo por sus venas, volvió a disfrutar de las remembranzas de solo hace minutos, el apretado interior femenino, sus gemiditos, la forma en cómo la hizo correrse, besarla, oler su piel, saborearla, hacerla suya... Hinata era suya... finalmente era su mujer.

Ella aún estaba noqueada por la droga que tuvo que darle, estaba demasiado alterada para querer cooperar y él ya no podía seguir esperando. Su dulce Hinata tendría que hacerse a la idea que ahora estarían juntos, mientras él tendría que ser paciente...

 **xoxoxoxox**

 **Presente ...**

-Nunca me seguiste—Masculló el Uchiha molesto, levantándose de la cama.—Siempre fue él, el estúpido que te defendió de los niños que te molestaban—Volvió a acercarse a ella y la tomó del hombro y posteriormente del mentón, obligándola a que lo viese—Y tú para mí, todo ese maldito tiempo, siempre esperé que me mirases, sin saberlo, yo te seguía a ti, estaba a tu lado, porque tú fuiste la única jodida persona que no me miró con lastima... ¡y tú preferiste verlo a él!

Hinata inhaló aire asustada y al mismo tiempo recordando el pasado, el pequeño Uchiha siempre estuvo sentado a lado de su pupitre, cada año escolar, en los eventos de alguna manera él estaba ahí a su lado o atrás. Más escenas vinieron a su mente y pudo vislumbrar que efectivamente Sasuke desde pequeño y a su manera buscó su atención y ella, no se percató de tal hecho.

Entreabrió los labios, recordando el día que se acercó a él por primera vez después de verlo completamente roto, ¿cuánto había tenido que sufrir de pequeño? ¿el terror que vivió un niño de ocho años? Nadie podía sorprenderse cuando eligió el camino de la oscuridad, incluso hubo rumores que contaban que dormía pocas horas a causas de las pesadillas...

Rumores ciertos, en algunas ocasiones, él despertaba gritando y alterado; qué tonta fue al creer que se debía al exceso de drogas que consumía.

Sasuke estaba furioso, por la verdad que finalmente aceptaba.

Hinata Tembló asustada al escucharlo arrojar un jarrón con rosas naturales que descansaba en la mesita contigua, Sasuke nunca la había golpeado, o al menos nunca que le hiciera daño, porque las nalgadas y las mordidas que recibió de su parte a pesar de no ser del todo consentidas no podría clasificarlas como agresión, fueron producto de la pasión.

Se encogió en la cama, abrazando su cuerpo y temblando descontroladamente, verlo tan alterado, con esa increíble anatomía que poseía...

-El bebé—Susurró ella, no sabía si eso mitigaría el enojo del Uchiha pero quiso recordárselo.

La palabra bebé era casi como un interruptor de felicidad de Sasuke, tan orgulloso estaba de haberlo procreado y hacer planes para el futuro y cómo cuidaría de él de ella, la familia que supuestamente formarían.

Un niño crecía dentro de ella, porque sería niño, ambos lo sabían.

-Maldita sea deja de temblar, ¿cuándo te he hecho daño? ¿Por qué crees que lo haré?

Él dejó de cuestionar, le había hecho daño, la secuestró y antes de eso e incluso en el presente él... abusaba de ella... una, dos o quizás más veces al día, y ahora finalmente podía entender ella no lo amaba, nunca significó nada para ella, solo el chico que se quedó solo y al cual le ofreció su almuerzo como un acto de lastima.

Soltó una risa burlesca, agitó las manos con molestia y golpeó sus puños contra la pared antes de volver a hablar:

-Nunca quisiste estar conmigo—Dijo al retroceder unos pasos—Ni siquiera recordabas quién era... y yo te obligué a estar conmigo—Habló él retrocediendo hastiado de sí mismo y saliendo de la habitación.

Hinata por su parte respiró, sin embargo no se sentía aliviada, sino más bien le dolía el pecho. Las ultimas frases que él le dijo, su rostro, su expresión parecía consternado y pasmado, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, callando el sollozo, ¿por qué sentía esa necesidad de buscarlo? ¿De abrazarlo? ¿De hacerlo sentir bien?

 **Xoxxoxoxox**

Sasuke entró al estudio, el único lugar de la casa que tenía llave, la razón era simple ahí dentro había internet y se encontraba el teléfono. Encendió sin ganas el computador. Madara ya le había enviado unos archivos para que hiciera correcciones a unos proyectos y revisara la contabilidad de un par de empresas en el extranjero.

Pero él ignoró el correo electrónico, se fue directo al buscador donde tecleó el nombre de Hinata.

La búsqueda enseguida dio resultado, la modelo desaparecida sin rastro...

Había habido rastro, claro que sí, pero bastaron un par de millones para que el investigador ignorara el ADN de los fluidos corporales encontrados en las sábanas e incluso lo desapareciera de la base de datos.

Paseó sus ojos por los artículos desplegados, a pesar de los seis meses que la tenía en cautiverio la búsqueda seguía, claro ya no con la misma magnitud que un inicio, había cesado notoriamente , ya no había modelos esculturales desfilando por las calles exigiendo que dieran con su paradero, o campañas publicitarias colocando su cara en varios países, o tal vez programas de televisión que hablaran sobre su extraña forma de desaparecer...

Sasuke se sintió loco por primera vez, ¿qué había hecho? Secuestró y violó a una chica que en verdad nunca tuvo un lazó con él... ¿A qué extremo la deseaba para cegarse por la realidad? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dejarla ir? ¿Entregarse? ¿Qué diablos sucedería cuando se dieran cuenta que él... lo que hizo él?

 **Xoxoxoxoxo**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día donde Sasuke pareció entender la verdad, esas dos últimas semanas para Hinata realmente fueron peores que las iniciales. Por la noche no podía dormir, necesitaba que Sasuke la cansara a tal manera que el sueño la encontrase, necesitaba sentirse en los brazos del Uchiha, sus labios en la piel, sus besos pero él parecía no querer tocarla más, ni si quiera verla.

Incluso si llegaban a coincidir en una habitación de la casa, él salía. Él definitivamente parecía no querer tenerla más cerca y eso dolía tanto para ella, la prisión en la que se encontraba aumentó considerablemente al ya no tenerlo cerca y escuchar su voz. Y aun no sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.

Era casi medio día y ella miraba por la ventana, afuera hacía un hermoso día, el sol brillaba y el cielo era tan azul, todo era tan verde...

-Hinata—Escuchar la voz de Sasuke la hizo girarse enseguida, sorprendida realmente, sus ojos se iluminaron sin que ella se diera cuenta, sus labios formaron una tímida sonrisa, en cambio él tenía una expresión dura, despiadada.—Te irás de aquí, Juugo te llevara a donde reside tu representante—Las cejas de Hinata se juntaron—Lo que pienses hacer respecto a mí, me tiene sin cuidado, has lo que se te dé la gana.

-¿El bebé?—Fue lo único que su aturdida mente pudo procesar, la dejaría ir, pero si aún llevaba al bebé que tanto deseaba dentro de ella.

-Has lo que quieras con eso también—Su voz era tan áspera que los ojos lunas volvieron a aguarse.

-¿Eso?—Repitió sin comprender porque los rechazaba a ambos.

Él arqueó una ceja y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Vas a decir que era algo que querías? Tú no querías tener un hijo mío, por favor tampoco te veías en mi cama para empezar.

-Pe-pero el bebé...

Hinata comenzó a hablar pero la mirada fija del Uchiha la amedrentó, además tampoco tenía mucho que decir, de pronto se sentía tan desolada, ¿qué haría si Sasuke la echaba? Ella realmente le costaba quedarse dormida sin él, en esas dos semanas lo consiguió cuando quedó extenuada por la falta de sueño, no tenía su atención pero sabía que estaba en casa, imaginarse sin él... el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte con solo pensarlo, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir sin Sasuke?

Se llevó ambas manos a la pequeña prominencia que tenía por vientre, y su cuerpo se estremeció, ¿había dejado de gustarle? ¿O estaba tan enfadado por ese pasado? Sus lágrimas corrieron por sus tersas mejillas y su cabeza se movió negativamente, no, no podía con solo pensarlo, todo su interior se desgarraba, no podía apartarse de él.

Aun con la mirada empañada, logró ver el apuesto rostro varonil, él tenía ojeras y lucía también cansado, las articulaciones de sus brazos tenían más moretones que de costumbre e incluso su misma actitud ansiosa le decía, lo necesitado que se hallaba de esas sustancias ilegales, pero más allá de eso, no lograba encontrar el motivo por el cual quería echarla.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y salió de la habitación gritando el nombre de Juugo a todo pulmón. Hinata lo siguió a su paso, contrariada, enferma.

El pelinaranja apareció debajo de las escaleras, Hinata enseguida vio la cabellera naranja desde el inicio de las escaleras, Sasuke bajaba de dos escalones a la vez...

-Llévatela de una vez y antes que te deshagas de ella, que le saquen esa cosa, no quiero que lo tenga ¿entendiste?

-Si—La respuesta fue concisa por parte del pelinaranja e Hinata se llevó otra vez las manos al vientre, protectora, queriendo entender...

El hombre subió y ella se quedó petrificada aunque cuando la instó a caminar ella se negó, sin embargo la fuerza de él la rebasó y la tomó en sus brazos, llevándosela con él.

-¡No Sasuke!—Fue una petición que hizo logrando que el moreno que estaba a punto de desaparecer de su visión la encarara—Por favor no...

El Uchiha con un además arrogante se giró y siguió su camino, y ella también.

 **xoxoxoxox**

 **Un mes después.**

-Hemos logrado mantener lo más hermético que se ha podido el asunto, pero pronto será difícil que las cosas sigan así.

Hinata escuchó la voz del policía pero le prestó poca atención, su cabeza se encontraba tan embotada que incluso esas cosas le era difícil procesarlas.

-No sé qué hacer—Kurenai habló, mirando con congoja a la pequeña peliazul, echa bolita en un sillón, cobijada por una manta lila—No hay mucho que se pueda hacer, a veces se le dan tranquilizantes pero debido a su estado tampoco se le puede medicar tanto, o se perjudicaría al bebé, además es todo tan confuso, el psicólogo ha estado trabajando con ella pero ha dicho que será un proceso largo, está demasiado aferrada a su... secuestrador.

-Tenemos que dar con ese tipo.

-Probablemente la botó cuando su embarazo fue tan notable, debe ser un maldito loco pervertido... y se niega a hablar al respecto, casi ni habla, se la pasa ausente... temo que se haya vuelto loca..

-Tranquila, todo debe solucionarse.—El policía Asuma e íntimo amigo de Kurenai, intentó tranquilizar una vez más.

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

Los edificios pasaban a su lado conforme el auto avanzaba, un nuevo dolorcito se instaló en su pecho, cuánto extrañaba las interminables hileras de árboles.

-Hinata, ¿te gustaría comer comida china o te agradaría más ir a un restaurante italiano?

-No tengo hambre—Respondió en un susurro, sin voltear a ver a la mujer que rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-Debes comer, de otra forma, el niño puede enfermarse—Habló casi en un susurro la mayor, insegura al no comprender si Hinata odiaba o aceptaba al bebé que crecía en su vientre.

Los ojos lunas se humedecieron, recordando que Sasuke incluso había ordenado que se lo sacaran, al menos Juugo escuchó sus suplicas, no sabía exactamente porqué pero no podía dejar que terminaran con la vida de ese bebé que fue tan preciado para él, ahora era lo único que le quedaba del azabache.

-Comida china—Decidió responder, no deseaba comer, pero si no hacía lo que Kurenai quería no la dejaría en paz.

-Me parece perfecto, antes de tu sesión con el psicoanalista, pasaremos a comer—Hinata asintió sin ganas, escuchando como su exrepresentante le daba ordenes al chofer.

Caminó con desgana cuando hubo que hacerlo, el establecimiento lucía elegante y a menos de una cuadra logró ver un imponente edificio. Un mesero las guió a una mesa y después de ordenar y recibir sus platillos, los ojos lunas nerviosos se vieron atraídos por una fuerza invisible.

A pocos metros de ella, se encontraba él, con un elegante traje negro, con el cabello azabache revuelto, con ese rostro pálido y ojeroso... asentía a lo que unos hombres le decían y al parecer estaba concentrado en la conversación.

-Hinata—Kurenai la llamó al notar su atención, la castaña sonrió divertida—Es guapo, necesita dormir un poco y seguramente tendría mejor aspecto.

El corazón de Hinata palpitaba tan fuerte contra su pecho, por un momento y si no hubiera sido por Kurenai que la detuvo ella habría ido en su encuentro, la castaña no dejaba de verla como si había perdido un tornillo o algo así, como si el último ápice de su cordura hubiese desaparecido y ella, la peliazul, temblaba en su silla sin poder quitarle del todo la vista de encima, ya no podía estar lejos de él, sus labios querían gritarle que volviera por ella pero estaba consciente que a pesar de todo si no deseaba ocasionarle un problema tenía que ser prudente.

Los ojos lunas vieron con terror como él se levantó de la silla, no, no podía dejarlo marchar, si él la rechazaba entonces finalmente ya nada tendría sentido, no podía seguir en ese infierno...

-Voy al baño—Mintió.

Kurenai la miró con reticencia y después hacia la mesa que había estado observando con insistencia.

-Hinata más te vale que no vayas detrás de él, es guapo pero no te conoce y bueno no quiero ser cruel pero estás embarazada, te tomará como una loca, debería acompañarte...

-¡Solo voy al baño!—Gritó desesperada consciente que el Uchiha bajaba al estacionamiento y era su ultima oportunidad.

Kurenai resopló pero entendió que estaba cansada de la sobreprotección. La observó alejarse a la parte trasera y después se concentró en su plato, momento que Hinata aprovechó para tomar un camino equivocado...

 **Xoxoxoxox**

Sasuke se llevó el dorso de la mano para limpiar su nariz, en un acto casi reflejo, haber inhalado cocaína minutos atrás había sido mala idea, lo sabía y había sido mucho más aceptar llevar esa comida de negocios.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del coche cuando unos pequeños brazos de aferraron a él por su espalda, el olor de inmediato le dijo de quién se trataba, también el inconfundible sonido de su llanto.

Después de fruncir el ceño y de unos momentos de confusión se giró **.** Frente a él Hinata estaba con la hermosa carita mojada en llanto y con el vientre mucho más grande que antes, entreabrió los labios, pues ella ya no debía estar embarazada...

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Te extraño—Susurró ella, aferrándose al saco del muchacho, como si con eso evitara que se fuera—Por favor, déjame volver, llévame contigo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-El bebé...

-Si veo que aún lo traes—Masculló seco.

El rostro de la chica se volvió más compungido al escucharlo hablar tan fríamente.

-¿Y-ya no te gusto?—Cuestionó, dejando ver el miedo que la respuesta le provocaba—¿En-enserio ya no quieres a nuestro bebé?

-Debes estar de broma—Repuso él—¿Qué pretendes?

-Te extraño—Volvió a repetir ella y sin importarle más se abrazó a él, con fuerza soltándose a llorar—Llévame contigo por favor, te extraño mucho, extraño tus abrazos, tus besos, tu voz... no puedo dormir, me estoy volviendo loca—Respondió llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza—Yo no debería, lo sé... pero te necesito y solo de pensar que te vuelves a ir—Guardó silencio y se dejó caer de rodillas, suplicándole—Por favor, no me dejes, vuelve a querer al bebé, tú querías tanto a este bebé, quiérelo otra vez ¿si?

Sasuke se inclinó y la tomó de los antebrazos levantándola.

-Mierda—siseó y la llevó al asiento del copiloto apenas hubo echado el auto a andar, notó que un guardia de seguridad era alertado aunque no conoció el motivo.

Momentos antes Kurenai se percató de la ausencia de la Hyuga, y para mala suerte de la castaña el estacionamiento tenía un problema con el circuito de vigilancia, por el cual nada podía ser grabado, dentro del área.

 **xoxoxoxox**

Hinata estaba plácidamente dormida cubierta solo por una delgada sábana azul marino, en aquella cama exageradamente grande para una sola persona, Sasuke miró por la ventana, sus ojos se encontraron con modernos edificios, los mismos que cada mañana observaba desde que hace dos años había adquirido aquel departamento.

Deseó consumir un cigarrillo, pero el maldito humo no era bueno para Hinata en su estado, se llevó una mano a la frente tratando de mitigar la necesidad de consumir algo y dándose finalmente derrotado, fue al baño, donde lentamente comenzó a preparar la sustancia que entraría a su torrente sanguíneo.

«Tengo que dejarlo»

Tenía que hacerlo, Hinata había vuelto, con su hijo, y no había cesado de repetir que lo necesitaba, incluso mientras la llevaba a la habitación y la desvestía le dijo que lo amaba, ella lo amaba, a él...

Hinata había iniciado todo, cuando él aun se encontraba inseguro, ella tímidamente le había besado los labios, acariciado la mejillas, el cuello, sus dedos temblorosos le desabrocharon la camisa, tocaron su piel y luego se aventuró adueñándose de su duro miembro masturbándolo.

Él no pudo quedarse quieto, mientras la dejaba jugar con él, le quitó la estorbosa blusa y el sostén, disfrutó de sus jugosos pechos, y también jugó con esa intimidad que tanto lo volvía loco, dándole el placer del cual se habían visto privados por semanas.

La llevó a su cuarto y lo que siguió fue tan obvio como necesario, la hizo suya nuevamente y no se detuvo hasta que su cuerpo ya no le respondió, dejándola exhausta como tantas veces atrás.

El líquido finalmente hacía efecto, haciéndolo sentir más relajado y al mismo tiempo con energías nuevas.

Hinata había regresado, quería estar a su lado y era lo único que debía importar de ahora en adelante, el futuro que creía perdido, estaba ahí, nada había cambiado...

 **Mis chicas o chicos, no debe tener mucha coherencia la historia lo sé, realmente la violación como tal no es un tema bonito, a qué chica sinceramente le gustaría, es más bien una fantasía medio oculta con el hombre de confianza adecuado jaja o en mi caso el oppa de mis sueños, yo creo, no lo sé si algunos de mis oppas ya saben, etto, bueno , sería feliz... pero quien sabe, la realidad es distinta, he leído un par de artículos que algunas mujeres han sentido el orgasmo cuando han sido abusadas, pero no es algo que recuerden con buenos sentimientos, fueron ultrajadas, así que por eso el que no tenga mucha coherencia (por que ni siquiera me metí a investigar como se debe las causas del síndrome del Estocolmo), supongo puede ser aceptable en una historia tan "hueca" hecha solo para el placer oscuro...**

 **Desde mi perspectiva de escritora, respecto a la historia, creo que Hinata se adaptó a pesar de todo al estilo de vida proporcionada por Sasuke, a crear sin darse cuenta esa dependencia malsana, en mis fantasías, creo que él a pesar de ser un adicto medio loco la trataba "lindo", en lo que cabe claro esta, y bueno a toda mujer creo q cuando el chico no nos desagrada tanto físicamente nos gusta ser el centro de ese hombre.**

 **Sobre su embarazo tenía sentimientos encontrados, por la forma en la cual se dio, pero dado la personalidad de Hinata, creo que la maternidad en ella es nata, además de que Sasuke literalmente idolatraba a esa criaturita que crecía dentro de ella, entonces esos sentimientos, acciones, en parte la suavizaron, ya que a él me lo imagino así como el enamorado que quiere cumplir cada antojo, tan a pendiente del proceso...**

 **El que Sasuke haya confundido la realidad (Que Hina lo quería), creo es algo normal en personas con ese tipo de problemas, era lo que él anheló desde pequeñito, que acepten su realidad debe ser otro rollo mucho más complejo, pero ya que es una historia, podía hacer lo que se me diera gana xD... Además alguien con problemas de drogadicción, de tantos años, no podría moderar su consumo, fue solo para fines de la historia, tampoco realmente ser funcional, pero bueno en el mundo himepeti es posible.**

 **La actitud hosca que toma al percatarse de lo que hizo, al aceptar finalmente que Hina fue su victima, creo es mas o menos normal, ya que sabe que no puede solucionar nada, "intenta solucionarlo quitando la consecuencia: el bebé", es adicto, no juzguen su mente xD...**

 **Sobre lo que sucede una vez que Kurenai se da cuenta de la desaparición de Hina, porque ya no pude relatarlo, ya no supe meterlo en la historia, jajaja pobre mujer yo creo que le da un colapso, haberla perdido ahí en el restaurante, y sin que pudiera saber a dónde se fue, en fin, visualicé que en un desesperación consigue información de Sasuke ya que quiere saber si se le acercó o algo así, ya saben algun dato, entonces lo visualicé que llega al apartamento de él y de hecho le abre nuestro hombre, me lo imagino con un pantalón deportivo y medio sudado, (ya se imaginaran lo que estaba haciendo con Hina en la habitación), y evidentemente le miente, le dice que no sabe nada de ella, incluso supuse que Kurenai puede mostrarle una foto, y él así como que jamás la ha visto, lo veo así porque me imagino a la Kurenai loquilla por encontrarla.**


End file.
